Rosa Lavanda
by Wispern
Summary: "Me he enamorado de ti". ¿Que tan difícil era encontrar a alguien que fuera digno de su mejor amigo? Luffy era un chico demasiado inocente para su edad, ellas no podían permitir que cayera en manos de cualquiera. Era deber de todos ellos impedir que alguien indigno pusiera sus ojos sobre él. Yaoi.


**One Piece no me pertenece, solo tome prestados los personajes para desarrollar esta historia.**

* * *

 **Los Candidatos**

Usopp miro a su amiga y trago saliva, el semblante de Nami estaba serio y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo de determinación. La chica no conocía la palabra "Fracaso", estaba decidida a ganar aquella ridícula apuesta que iniciara con Robin. No quería decir nada pero, Usopp, dudaba seriamente que su amiga pudiera ganar y no quería estar allí cuando perdiera, porque seguramente terminaría desquitándose con él.

─Usopp ─dijo la chica haciéndolo tragar saliva─, ¿que sabemos sobre nuestro blanco?

¿Blanco? Usopp preferiría llamarlo "victima" pues eso es lo que aquel pobre chico terminaría siendo cuando lo metieran en aquel ridículo juego que esas dos mujeres habían comenzado. En verdad sentía un poco de lastima por el muchacho, no le gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

─Sabo, capitán del equipo de natación de la escuela, segundo lugar a nivel nacional, 17 años y es un chico educado. Disculpa, Nami pero ¿en verdad creen que esto es buena idea? ─la chica levantó la vista de la libreta donde estaba anotando los datos del "blanco" y miro a su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido─ E-es decir ─se rascó la nariz nervioso─, ¿por qué quieren buscarle una pareja a Luffy? Nunca le han interesado esas cosas ─y francamente dudaba que fueran a interesarle ahora.

─Ya sé que nunca le han interesado por eso lo estamos haciendo, hemos escogido cuidadosamente al mejor representante de cada género, Hancock y Sabo. Alguno de ellos lograra conquistar el corazón de nuestro Luffy, y a "nosotros" ─dijo recalcando la palabra y haciendo que Usopp tragará saliva─, nos conviene que sea Sabo, ¿de acuerdo?

─¿Y si ninguno lo consigue? ─Nami miro a Usopp con una sonrisa tétrica.

─¿Insinúas que mi plan no funcionara? ─Usopp trago saliva, seguro que su vida había llegado a su fin. Lamento no haber besado a Kaya esa mañana.

─No… No quise decir eso pero... ¿Qué tal si Luffy se enamora de alguien más? ─aventuró al no ocurrírsele nada más. Era una idea lógica, tal vez lograría salvar su vida.

¿Enamorarse de alguien más? Nami frunció el entrecejo, aquello jamás sucedería. Robin y ella habían tenido mucho cuidado seleccionando a esos dos para Luffy, nadie más era digno de acercarse a su amigo, aún esos dos solo fueron seleccionados porque resultaban ser candidatos relativamente "decentes". La idea de que alguien más osará acercarse a Luffy hizo que su puño se estrellará en la cabeza de Usopp.

─¡Eso no sucederá! ─declaró molesta─. Nosotros debemos asegurarnos de eso, ¿quedo claro? ─Usopp asintió, no quería más golpes─ Continuemos entonces, ¿Cuándo son las prácticas de Sabo?

─En la tarde, a las 3, Sabo suele quedarse más tiempo los jueves y viernes.

─Bien, haremos que Luffy asista a la alberca.

La idea no era precisamente del agrado de Usopp. Luffy adoraba meterse al agua, el problema era que su amigo no sabía nadar. Cuando se lo hizo notar a Nami, la chica solo sonrió de tal forma que lo hizo sentir escalofríos. «La mejor forma de acercase a alguien es salvándole la vida, ¿no crees?», Usopp tuvo que dar gracias por no haber requerido la ayuda de sus "amigos" para conquistar a Kaya o probablemente estaría muerto.

.

.

.

.

─Hancock es la líder de las porristas pero también forma parte de una banda ─dijo Franky mirando la fotografía de la chica más popular de la escuela, aún y cuando él estaba saliendo con Robin admitía que Boa tenía una belleza excepcional, cualquiera caería rendido a sus pies, pero Luffy no era cualquiera.

Franky estaba convencido que la persona que conquistará el corazón de su amigo tenía que tener algo más que una belleza abrumadora como Hancock y algo más que una sonrisa carismática y buen carácter como Sabo. Luffy nunca había demostrado interés por nadie y no creía que aquello fuera cambiar únicamente porque ellos hubieran elegido a dos candidatos que creían le gustaría.

─¿Cómo lograremos juntarlos? No coinciden en ninguna actividad ─comentó mirando a su chica, Robin esbozó una sonrisa mostrándole un anuncio.

"Guerra de bandas" el festival sería dentro de dos meses y habría una batalla entre bandas de la escuela. Franky esbozó una sonrisa, a Luffy le gustaba la música. No sería difícil convencerlo para entrar, el problema sería conseguirle a alguien lo suficientemente loco para formar una banda.

─¿Qué tan bueno eres tocando la batería, Franky? ─el peliazul nunca imagino el costo de ser su novio… hasta ahora.

─¿De verdad cree que esto funcionará? ─Robin meditó un momento antes de contestar.

─Tal vez no, pero al menos será divertido.

El peliazul no recordaba cómo habían terminado ideando aquel plan, que en realidad era una apuesta entre Robin y Nami, para buscarle pareja a Luffy, tal vez porque era el único de ellos que no tenía ─Zoro y Sanji no contaban porque esos dos se gustaban aunque lo negaban─, y las chicas habían pensado que sería buena ida unirlo con alguien y aunque la ideal hubiese sido Nami, quien tampoco tenía pareja, la pelinaranja les dijo que no estaba interesada, quería al moreno pero como a un hermano, nada más.

La verdad es que siempre pensó que aquellos dos terminarían juntos pero se equivocó.

─Solo espero que todo esto no termine estallando en nuestras caras ─todo con Luffy era impredecible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.  
**


End file.
